I'm so Lucky to Have You
by WolfSpirit896
Summary: Fili has mixed feelings about his new little brother. How will he handle the situation? I do not own The Hobbit or any of the characters!
1. Chapter 1

Fili often thought about what he was grateful for. Things like his mother, his father, safety, Uncle Thorin, food, water, good health, and a nice home were usually on his lists. But one thing he was not grateful for was his younger brother. His mother was coming home from the hospital with him today. One of Fili's friends told him how older siblings were ignored after another child was born. Sure, he was excited to see his mother again, but he wasn't ready to be pushed to the side.

The door squeaked open. Fili ran over with Thorin close behind. Dis stepped inside. There was a small bundle in her arms. After greeting her family, she sat down with her brother on the couch in front of the fireplace. Fili sat in the chair that was the farthest away.

Dis passed the child to Thorin, who, up to this point, had been peering over her shoulder eagerly to see his youngest nephew. He took the infant willingly.

"What's his name?" Thorin asked his sister.

"Kili," Dis replied.

"Hello, Kili," Thorin whispered. "I'm your Uncle Thorin." Kili stirred in his sleep.

Fili shifted away from his family. He _was_ being ignored. They were so focused on Kili, they probably wouldn't notice if he left. He could go to his room and play.

The adults were still talking to Kili, so Fili decided to try his plan. He stood up slowly and began tiptoeing to his room. So far, so good. It seemed like his plan would work! Just a little bit further...

"Fili!" Dis called to her eldest son.

Fili turned around. "What is it?"

"Would you like to hold your brother?"

Fili hesitated. He felt that he should ignore Kili, like how his family was ignoring him. But at the same time, Kili hadn't done anything to him. "No thank you," he decided. He turned and went to his room, not bothering to be quiet about it.

Dis looked concerned. She glanced at her brother, who nodded and stood, giving the baby back to his mother.

Someone knocked on Fili's closed door. He wasn't ready to talk about why he had walked away so suddenly.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed. Unable to hold it in any longer, he broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. The door swung open, and Fili didn't protest.

Thorin knelt beside his nephew. "Fili, what's the matter?" he asked gently.

All of Fili's bottled up emotions came pouring out into two sentences. "Now that Kili's here, everyone's going to start ignoring me! I don't want to be a bad brother to him, but if no one cares about me, I might as well treat him the same!" There he broke off, crying.

"Fili." Fili looked up at his uncle, sniffling loudly. "I don't ever want you to think that no one cares about you. Nothing could be further from the truth. Kili just needs a bit more attention right now, since he's so young. But, I promise you, no one will love you any less." Thorin stood up. "Would you like a bit of time by yourself?" Fili nodded. "Come out when you're ready," Thorin called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Fili looked around his room. Despite his uncle's words, he wasn't completely reassured. Drying his eyes, his gaze landed on his wooden sword. It couldn't do much, other than giving the victim a few bruises, but Fili began to get an idea.

 **AN: First fanfiction! Reviews are more than welcome, just please don't be too harsh, as this is my first fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fili crept back to the living room, his wooden sword in hand. He crouched behind the couch, waiting for the right moment. Kili was in his mother's arms, both fast asleep, and no one else was in sight. This was his chance.

He quietly crawled is front of the couch, directly in front of Kili. He stood up and raised his sword. He tried to strike his target, but found that he couldn't. His eyes began to water, his hand shook, he willed himself to move, but couldn't. Tears started rolling down his cheeks, He stayed frozen, wooden sword raised, silently crying, for a while.

Then Kili woke up.

He screamed.

Fili leapt back and lowered his sword. He turned and fled to his room as Dis woke up.

He never noticed Thorin watching him from the kitchen.

Fili slammed his door shut, openly crying once more. Kili was still screaming in the living room; it was obvious Dis would not be able to calm him down right away. Fili felt a twinge of guilt.

Thorin came in, not bothering to knock this time. "Is there something you'd like to talk about?" he asked in the same tone he had used earlier.

Fili nodded. "I tried to hurt Kili! I don't deserve this," he said, gesturing to his wooden sword.

Thorin took Fili's hand. "Of course you do. Know why?" Fili shook his head. "You stopped yourself. You couldn't hurt him."

Fili gasped. "You... you saw me." The statement was more of a question. Thorin nodded. Fili shook his head again, more firmly this time. "It's the thought that counts," he said in response to Thorin's statement. He raised one leg and held his sword sideways with both hands, one on each end. Through gritted teeth, he spoke while slamming the toy down on his thigh. "I ... _slam_... don't ... _slam_... deserve ... _slam_... this!"

The sword finally snapped, and Fili cried harder, mostly in horror at what he had done. Throwing the pieces onto the floor, he turned to Thorin. "You should probably get rid of those. They're probably more dangerous."

The two dwarves stood in silence for a while. Finally, Thorin spoke. "It was too small for you anyway. I'll make you a new one." Fili looked at him, astonished. He wasn't expecting that! A few more moments of silence, and the screaming in the living room settled down.

"Do you want to hold Kili now?" Thorin asked Fili.

"After what just happened?" Fili couldn't believe it.

"Do you want to?" Thorin pressed.

Fili sighed. He couldn't deny it any longer. He _did_ want to hold his brother. "Okay," he agreed.

Wordlessly, Thorin left the room. Fili sat down on the edge of his bed. A moment later, Thorin came back in with a squirming Kili. Before Fili could fully understand what was happening, the child he had been so determined to hate was settled comfortably in his arms, the two of them completely alone.

Fili smiled at his brother. He often thought about what he was grateful for. Thorin's never ending patience. His failed attempt at harming his brother. His family's sanity. But, above all, Kili.

Fili looked down at Kili. "Hey, Kili," he began softly. "I'm sorry I tried to hurt you. I'm Fili. Your brother. We're going to be best friends." Leaning closer he whispered, "I'm so lucky to have you. More than I realized. And I'll always protect you." He barely paused before adding, "Even with my own life."

 **AN: This was short, but now it's finished! I might do a sequel (that will probably be much longer) about Fili and Kili's "adventures" –where Thorin might just loose his patience for good. Let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas! Please review!**


End file.
